Prince no LoveRonpa
by theyrenotcreativeenough
Summary: Certain students from Otozokizaka Gakuin and Saotome Gakuen are the next victims of the well known Monochromatic Bear. Bored one day, the mastermind thought, "Maybe I should get students that aren't from Hope's Peak!". They thought about it, and considered it a good idea. So now, people who have absolutely no connection will have to play along with this new 'Mutual Killing Game'.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hope's Peak!

**_This fanfic is set in an au crossover between Love Live, Uta no Prince-sama and Dangan Ronpa. The fic is written in a roleplay format, with different characters being distributed between three writers. Because, of course, we don't have the same schedules, there are no consistent updates and the next chapter will be published when it's done._**

 ** _List of Role-Players with characters;  
Prof. - ||Monokuma|| Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Nico, Rin, Ren, Cecil, Natsuki, ?  
N.Y.A. - Maki, Nozomi, Syo, Otoya  
Ghost - Hanayo, Eli, Tokiya _**

* * *

Glowing red eyes oversaw the silent room. Once again, this school will be filled with life. In front of the robotic bear, Monokuma, was a group of unconscious students.

"Upupupu~ WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Monokuma shouted, and I repeat, SHOUTED at the microphone in front of him, causing the speakers to burst in sound.

"What time is it?" mumbled a tired blond as he opened his sky blue eyes.

"Eh...?" a girl with short brown hair and shiny purple eyes said in a low voice.

"...Where..?" the ginger sat up. She was in all honesty, confused. It didn't seem like she's in her room.

"Honoka!" the archer's voice caught her attention. She looked over, seeing worried amber eyes, "Are you alright..?"

"Honoka-chan..!" An added call from her other childhood friend who possessed much gentler amber eyes.

"How did I get here?" complained the clueless, red-haired, male.

"Huh..? Nozomi...?" the blonde called out. She was immediately worried not to be with her best friend.

"Elichi! You're okay!" squealed the purple haired girl, hugging the blonde. She seemed to have awakened before the blonde.

"Nozomi! Where are we?!" the blonde questioned.

"I have no idea. It looks rather eery being here," said the purple haired.

"We should leave immediately." the blonde suggested but-

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Monokuma shook his head. "That's one thing you can't do, Elichika~ I'm afraid I can't let you get out juuuuuust yet~ Upupupu~"

A blue haired boy just stayed silent. However, he was shocked to be in an unfamiliar place.

"What do you mean?!" the archer stood up, glaring at the bear. "What are you even..?"

"...A talking teddy bear?" the ash haired tilted her head.

"I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR!" He raged, "I AM MONOKUMA!"

"That's so fierce," said the blond in an impatient tone.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up!" said the female red haired to her friend.

"Hm...? Maki..chan..?" the cat like girl opened her eyes to see a familiar figure. Her vision was still fuzzy but she could tell from the voice who it was.

"Ugh.. This is some messed up headache.." the short girl got up, gently rubbing her forehead.

"Nicocchi! Are you alright?" asked purple.

"...Hah..?" the shorty blinked a couple of times before finally recognizing her. "Nozomi..? Yeah.. Just a mild headache.."

"Oi, Natsuki! Wake up! Now's not the time to be sleeping!" complained the blond.

But he failed to notice it. The taller blond had no glasses, a cold glare directed at everyone he saw in the same room. His glasses are no where to be found.

The short blond cursed under his breath. "Dammit!"

"U-umm Rin-chan, Maki-chan, why are there so many peop- ah!" the blond interrupted, grabbing the brunette's glasses.

"NATSUKI YOU JERK!" he yelled as he put the glasses on the taller blond's face.

The blond called Natsuki, no, Satsuki was able to dodge it, jumping to his side immediately.

"A-re? What's the commotion over there?!" Monokuma did not appreciate the interruption.

"Come on, Satsuki! Start cooperating!" he yelled angrily.

"My... My glasses...!" Cried the brunette.

"HEY BLONDIE!" the cat girl started running for for the short blond, "THAT'S KAYO-CHIN'S GLASSES, NYA!"

"Stop chasing me! This is more important than your friend's vision for now!" he said, not minding what the girl said.

"You should've at least asked nicely, you know!" the cat girl kept the chase up.

"I... Can't... See..!" Said the brunette "Someone help me!"

"Well, I'm sorry! But this is an emergency!" he said, finally catching up to Natsuki.

"Oh, no you don't." Satsuki grinned, running to the wall and jumping back over the short blond.

"Ah! Kayo-chin, nya!" the girl gave up, going back to the brunette's side.

"Do you have my contacts?" She questioned.

"Ah..! It's here!" the other girl found them in her pocket. She handed the contact lenses.

"That does it!" yelled the blond angrily. He ran with all his might and tackled Natsuki to the ground.

"TCH...!" Satsuki, REALLY TICKED OFF, swung a punch towards the blond.

"S***!" cursed the blond. He quickly dodged it, and tried to hold him down, but it wasn't easy with the size difference.

The tomato looked around with a confused face, unsure of what to do.

"Kids..." Mumbled the blue head.

"HEY! KIDS! CAN YOU PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU?!" Monokuma was practically having a tantrum.

That just ticked off Satsuki more, and with his strength, he pushed the blond off and begun dashing for Monokuma. "SHUT UP TEDDY BEAR."

"...I'm afraid I can't~" Monokuma smirked.

Just a he did, harpoons came flying from the ceiling, each and every one of them hitting the target. Satsuki.

"O-Ow! Satsuki wha the-" he stopped when he saw several harpoons stabbing Nastuki. "NATSUKI!" he cried in despair.

The tomato felt her stomach flipping at the sight if blood. She wanted to throw up.

The red head's mouth dropped. He... died.

"Ah... Aah... H-he-" the brunette panicked. "I-I-I c-can't..." the brunette fainted.

"Kayo-chin!" the cat girl was quick for the catch.

"Damn.. Teddy-" just before Satsuki could finish, a lone harpoon pierced him right through the head.

"W-W-What.." the ginger's eyes were overridden with fear of what she just witnessed. She felt her two friends grip her shoulder with the same fear she felt.

"...What the hell?!" the short girl stood up in surprise, feeling her chest pound she longer she had to look at.. THAT.

The blond's hands clawed through his hair. His best friend was just murdered in front of him. All the memories he spent with Natsuki just flooded through his head and he wasn't able to stop the tears.

The blue head had eyes of horror. He has never been this scared before. He felt sorry that he couldn't help despite being athletic.

"What was that for?!" the short girl intensely glared at the bear. This wasn't something any of them should be seeing. "You are seriously messed up!"

"Upupupu~ That's why I told you all to listen to me~!" Monokuma laughed. "Well, I'll give you guys your time to introduce yourselves to each other~ Everyone is awake already~ Try anything else and you'll end up like Summer-kun~~" He turned to the last two who had just awoken.

The blond still couldn't process what happened. Natsuki was killed right in front of him, and he just let him die.

The purple girl looked at the cards and realized that The blonde boy wearing the glasses won't be the only one dying.

The red head cursed himself for not helping him. He felt useless, and he felt like dying.

Though none of them could barely comprehend what just happened, they knew this bear isn't one to mess with. If they don't do as Monokuma asks, they would all just end up like Natsuki and that wasn't something they'd want to happen any time soon.

"I-I'm Hanayo Koizumi... N-nice to meet you all..." the brunette, Hanayo said shyly.

"Tokiya Ichinose." the blue head, Tokiya, said bluntly. Not another word.

"I'm Eli Ayase. I hope we all get along well." the blonde, Eli, said politely.

"Ah..! I-I'm Honoka Kousaka! Nice to meet you!" the ginger, Honoka, bowed slightly.

"Umi Sonoda." the archer, Umi, introduced simply, wary about everyone else in the room.

"Kotori Minami. Nice to meet you." the ash haired, Kotori, tried to keep a gentle smile despite the 'view' they had.

"Nico-Nico- To hell with that." the short girl, Nico, sighed. "Nico Yazawa."

"Rin Hoshizora!" the cat girl, Rin, exclaimed with lots of energy, try to forget the view.

"I'm... Nozomi Tojo. I'm close friends with Elicchi and Nicocchi," introduced the purple haired girl, Nozomi.

"I'm Otoya Ittoki! Pleased to meet you!" the red head, Otoya, said. Even though he sounded cheerful, it was fake. He still wished he did something.

"Maki Nishikino," the tomato, Maki, didn't say anymore as she looked at the short blonde. He hasn't said anything since earlier.

"Syo... Kurusu..." the short blond mumbled. The death of his friend still plagued him.

...Silence from the other two.

"Well~ What about you two~? FF-kun and Kagam- I mean, not Kagamine-kun~?" Monokuma turned to the two boys who didn't introduced themselves.

"Ah, well, I'm Ren Jinguji. Nice to meet you all~" he smiled, accompanied by a wink. He was always so easy-going but this is a bit out of place.

"I'm Cecil Aijima." He had a gentle look on his face as he offered a smile to everyone who actually payed attention to him.

"Anywaaaaays~!" Monokuma tried getting everyone's attention. "It's time for myyyyy introduction, yes~? I'm Monokuma! A monochromatic bear~ If you haven't already noticed~! Anyways, I will accept questions so raise your hands if you have any~! If not, we'll get started.

Honoka and the other two weren't speaking. Neither were Rin or Nico. Cecil remained still while Ren was.. checking people out.

Syo raised his hand angrily. "WHY DID YOU KILL NATSUKI?!" He was trying to control his temper, but it wasn't working. He wasn't going to hit him either, just to be safe.

Monokuma shook his head, "There was a way to avoid that, you know? If you guys had listened to me, he wouldn't have died~"

"What do you mean..?" Honoka raised her hand. "Was there something specifically wrong with.. Um.. not listening?"

The others on her side of the room nodded in agreement with her question.

"Well, actually, I'll start telling you now if you no longer have any questions~" Monokuma looked around for anyone who'd still raise their hands.

Syo looked at the ground angrily. He was going to make sure Monokuma was going to pay for what he did, but he needed answers to several questions in his mind.

"W-why are we here?"

"Oh~ The riceball is awake already!" Monokuma turned to Hanayo. "Well.. We're in Hope's Peak Academy's Gym~!"

"So.. we're in a school, then..?" Cecil ruffled his hair a bit, raising his hand as well, "Then.. Why are we here, Monokuma-san?"

"Well, you're here to play a liiittttllleeee game with me~" Monokuma cheerfully replied.

"Game? What game?" asked Maki. She wants answers.

"What kind of game?" Tokiya asked.

"Tsk, Tsk.. I told you to raise your hands.." For a moment, Monokuma's eye glowed a bright red but soon faded. "It's.. Hm.. A killing game..? Upupupupu~~"

"A killing game?!" exclaimed Otoya. "We have to kill someone?!" That couldn't possibly be true, right?

Eli was in despair. Who would they have to kill? Who would kill? These questions ran through her mind.

Tokiya was not very happy with the thought. Hearing what Monokuma said in a sea of strangers was intimidating.

Monokuma's red eye limited a veeeerrryy bright light. He glared at the particular students who just didn't seem to care for his warning.

Nozomi gulped and Otoya feared for his life. I mean, what Monokuma said was extremely sudden. Nobody in their right mind would raise their hand!

Hanayo was not speaking for she has fainted once again. Welp. He was scared.

He still didn't talk. Monokuma remained deaaaad silent. His glare was perfectly stuck on his face.

"U-UM..! Monokuma!" Honoka raised her hand. "What is this killing game you're talking about..?"

"Ah! Honk-chan~!" Monokuma dropped the cold act and became bubbly again. They all spoke their silent thank you's to Honoka before putting back their attention to the bear. "Let me get explaining then~! First off, you guys DO want to get out of here right?"

"Of course we do..!" Nico almost shouted but held back in fear of the bear.

"That isn't even a question to be asked." Umi added.

Otoya breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful to the orange-haired girl that spoke. He lived another day!

Hanayo was very relieved to see a girl in a side ponytail speak. She was still bothered on Natsuki's corpse. (N)

Tokiya silently thanked Honoka for making Monokuma spill some information.

Eli... She was just relieved.

"Aaaaaanyways~! The game goes like this~!" Monokuma gave a smirk before he begun explaining, "If you want to get out of this school, you'll have to graduate~!"

"How do we graduate, nya?" Rin raised her hand, following the example of the other orange-haired girl.

"..."

"How..? By killing someone and getting away with it, of course~!" Monokuma let out a very eerie laugh, seemingly enjoying eeeeveerrry part of this little 'game' he prepared.

Eli mentally questioned what the bear meant by "graduate". She was concerned more for Nozomi.

Tokiya was, to be honest, scared.

Hanayo almost faints... But she didn't!

Nozomi raised her hand before speaking. "What if we don't get away with it?"

"Ah! Spiritual-chan! Good question~!" Monokuma gave his attention to Nozomi, "You see, here, after someone.. or.. more than one people get murdered, an investigation will occur for a given time. After the investigation, there will be a class trial~! What is that for~? To identify the killer~! If you don't get away with it.. Well, we'll get to that on the actual trial~ Upupupu~~"

Syo raised his hand and said, "Most of us are complete strangers, and you expect us to kill each other. Why do you want us to do that?"

"...Why would I make you kill each other..?" Monokuma pretended to be thinking thought he already knew the answer. "Of course.. FOR ALLLLLL THE DESPAIIIR IT COULD BRING~! Can you imagine how wonderful it would be to see your horrified faces after seeing a dead body?! MUCH LIKE SUMMER-KUN~ UPUPUPUPU~"

"W-what if... What if you are found guilty of murder?" Asked Hanayo.

"Huh? If you're proven guilty then you won't get out of here." Monokuma stated blatantly. "You can escape the school if you're not found. If you are, you don't."

"Is that everything?" Maki raised her hand while speaking. However, she was suspicious of Monokuma's vague statements.

"Well, no." Monokuma replied, "There are seven school rules you should all follow~!"

"What rules should we follow?" Asked Tokiya.

"Okay~ Let me get started~ Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time." Monokuma started. "So.. Going out is a no-no unless you've graduated~!"

"Is it even possible for us to leave? I mean, the doors are jammed," stated Nozomi.

"You never know where your spiritual powers can take you~" He joked.

Nozomi glared at Monokuma, but let his comment slide.

"Don't worry, Nozomi. I bet it will lead to good fortune," comforted Eli.

"SUURE IT WILL~" Monokuma interjected.

"Alrighty~ On to the next rule~! Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution." and so, he mentions another one. "So be good kids and follow your curfew, okay..? UNLESS YOU WANT TO MURDER SOMEONE THEN BY ALL MEANS, GO AHEAD~"

Otoya paled at the word "murder". How could somebody say that with a straight face? That was insane.

"Anyways~! Moving on, we have here, Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly." he smiled, "I mean, you guys aren't animals that go sleeping everywhere, right?" he looked over at Cecil for a moment before turning to the general.

Tokiya wanted to ask if sleeping on a chair was acceptable, but he realized that in dorms, no harm.

"Anyways~ Moving on, Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion." he added another one, "So yes~ Be free spirits~ As long as you don't break the rules, explore as you please~ Though at the moment, only the first floor is accessible."

Otoya raised his hand cautiously, unsure if doing that was necessary. "Why can't we explore the second floor yet?"

"Ah, you see, Voice-kun, I need you to get used to the first floor first." he answered calmly. He was glad they actually raise their hands now.

"Well... Does that mean that if we follow the rules, we are safe?" Hanayo asked.

Monokuma nods, "Yes~ Well, as long as none of you decides to murder.. Maybe..~?"

"Anyways~ Syort-kuuuun~ Listen to this one~" Monokuma made sure to get the attention of the boy who has DEATH in his eyes directed at him, "Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras."

Syo cringed at Monokuma's words. "Don't call me short," he mumbled in a forced gentle voice. At least he knew he had to be careful now.

"Anyways, here's something you need for the trial," He clapped once, "Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.. So try your best not to get discovered, alright~"

"Also, for Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary, if there's a specific rule you need, talk to me about it." He puffed his chest. "If I can apply it, then I will."

"You may now know but~~~ It's actually night time now~ OH, can you please check your pockets~!" Monokuma danced around. "I may have slipped your E-Handbooks there~!"

Honoka did as she was told and found some phone-like device in her pockets. "Eh..? What's this?"

"It's your Eeeee-Handboook~!" Monokuma replied. "Time, Report Cards, Maps~ All the info you need is there~~"

Nozomi inspected the maps before noticing something. "Monokuma, there's a room on the first floor marked with your face. What is that room?"

"It's my oooofffiiicceeee!" Monokuma ignored her not raising her hand cause she's attractive. "I AM the head master~ Anyways, you got maps so you should be able to find your way to the dorms, right? I suggest you go stttraaaight there if you don't want trouble~ The rooms have names so you can't miss it~"

No one could complain. They had no choice but to comply. Each on their own pace, they made their way to the dorms.

* * *

Syo's entire mood changed when he saw Natsuki's initials. He realized that Natsuki wasn't supposed to die right away, but live for a few days. (N)

Hanayo's room was in between Honoka and... Tokiya? She didn't know any of them, but just as she was about to enter the door, she saw him walk by and enter. She was wondering why she was between two strangers when Monokuma could have put her with Rin. She didn't mind and just went into her dorm peacefully.

Honoka bid a rather sad farewell to her friends. It's not like they'd never see each other again or anything. It's just... Aren't they a bit too far apart? Umi and Kotori's room are all the way on the other side of the hallway and it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't as affected since the people on her side seem nice. Hanayo, Otoya and Nozomi.. She has to remember those names.

Instead of going straight to her own dorm, Rin found herself standing outside Hanayo's room. She was frankly really worried about the other girl. She knocked on the door several times, gently calling out, "Kayo-chin..? It's Rin, nya."

"Rin-chan? Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" she asked her friend. She was worried that Rin was out if her dorm at this hour. She started to feel the need to protect her since Rin always protected her.

"Well.. that's right, nya.." Rin gave Hanayo a worried look. "Are you alright, Kayo-chin..? I mean, you passed out multiple time earlier, nya..! I was just.. really worried for you, nya."

"I-I think I'm fine. I just... I was just shocked. Maybe we can survive this place together! If all goes well, maybe everyone else that ca- Oh wait! T-the man that died earlier..." Hanayo was worried for short blondie because he seemed like he was close with the giant blondie

"I..It's going to be okay, Kayo-chin!" Rin tried her best to appear cheerful. She can't bring Hanayo down. She needs to try her best to smile for her. "We're definitely going to make it out of here! Definitely!"

Hanayo smiled at Rin. She enjoyed the encouragement that she gave her, even though she knew that Rin herself was scared. Hanayo knew that only one or none of them would make it. She was worried for Rin for hiding her emotions. She just went to bed and cried.

As the door closed before her, Rin sighed. "If only I could be honest with Kayo-chin.." she sighed, heading to her room. It seems everyone had done that ages ago and she might as well.

...what seemed like a soft-sounding bell chimed.

"Hiiiii~! It's me~ Monokuma!" he spoke through the scattered speakers. "For your motives.. SOMETHING REAAAAAAL BAD WILL HAPPEN IF NO MURDER HAPPENS IN THIS WEEK~~"

"Something really bad will happen, huh?" Syo mumbled to himself. Didn't something bad happen already? He needs to get Natsuki out of his mind. He can't concentrate like this. He just flopped onto his bed, and let sleep take over.

Once they've managed to clear out their minds, the students found themselves falling into deep slumbers.


	2. Chapter 2 Say Goodbye to R!

_**Welcome back. It's Prof. Thankfully, we actually managed to get this chapter done and I finished up the editing as soon as I could. Anyways, we bring to you the despair filled second chapter of Prince no LoveRonpa.**_

 ** _List of Role-Players with characters;  
Prof. - ||Monokuma|| Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Nico, Rin, Ren, Cecil, Natsuki, Woman(?)  
N.Y.A. - Maki, Nozomi, Syo, Otoya  
Ghost - Hanayo, Eli, Tokiya_**

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORRRNNNIIIIING!"

"Huh...?" Eli woke up. She was wondering what the announcement was. When she realized that it was an announcement, she suddenly jumped off her bed and said... "Is... Nozomi.. okay..?"

"ARE YOU ALL AWAKE YET?!" Monokuma added up to his morning announcement. "If you are, you should go to the dining hall~ I prepared a feaaaast! To celebrate your first day!"

Maki groggily rubbed her eyes while looking around. She hoped the events of the previous day was just a dream. However, with Monokuma's booming voice, she was convinced that she was stuck in reality. Reluctantly, she got out of the bed and walked towards the dining hall.

"HAH!" Hanayo gasped. "I... I'm... I'm alive? I have to go to Rin-chan!" She opened the door and bumped into a tomato head.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't really supposed to be standing there in the first place!" the said tomato head, Otoya smiled apologetically.

"Ah! N-no! It's fine! I-I'm in a a hurry so please excuse me!" She rushed to Rin's dorm.

"W-Wait! What's your name?" He smile sheepishly. The more people he knew, the better, he thought.

"Hanayo Koizumi. I look forward to teaming up with you!" She said politely, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"Me too!" He said while holding out his hand.

* * *

Honoka had this rather downed look on her face. For someone who just woke up, she sure isn't well. She headed out, not really paying attention to where she was going. It's all to much to take in, now that she thinks about it.

It seems majority are already in the dining hall.

Cecil exited Syo's room with a rather happy smile, feeling a tad bit more cheerful now. He went ahead and walked to the dining hall. Syo soon exited his room, and caught up to Cecil. When they were near each other, he started ruffling the (taller) boy's hair and talking to him.

Maki walked out of the room only to see a purple haired girl. She remembered her well because of Monokuma's odd nickname for her. Nozomi remembered her as the quiet princess in their school. They quickly became friends and walked to the dining hall together.

Honoka saw the two heading her direction and ran over to the red-haired girl, hugging her tightly. She was still half asleep and didn't really realize who she hugged.

"O-Oi! G-Get of me!" squirmed the red head.

"Eh... Isn't this much okay..? " Honoka spoke in a weak and unmotivated tone.

"It would have been, but who are you?!" she demanded.

"Honoka Kousaka~ Nice to meet you.. " she hugged a bit tighter but not too tight.

"M-Maki Nishikino!" she struggled in between breaths.

The purple haired girl chuckled. "Nozomi Tojo."

"Can you let go of me now?!" she shouted.

"Nozomiii-chaaan" Honoka swapped to hugging Nozomi. "Maki-chan is being mean to meeeee.. "

"I can see that," Nozomi said calmly. "However, you hugged her without her permission, so you must be punished as well," she said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Then punish me, senpaaaiii.." Honoka lazily asked. She was currently not in the mood for anything. Not after..

"WASHI WASHI MAX!" she suddenly yelled. In a flash, she was behind Honoka, and suddenly grasping her breasts.

"EH?! NOZOMI-SENPAI?!" at first, Honoka was fighting back but halfway, she just lost the will to, sliding down. It was nice having her mind cleared for tha short time, though.

"Now then Honoka-chan, promise to never hug other's without their permission, OR ELSE!" Nozomi warned.

Honoka only returned a weak nod. "Then, Nozomi-chan? Can I get a hug?"

"Yes, you may," she said opening her arms for the girl. In which Honoka gladly went for. They soon arrived at the dining hall.

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Monokuma cheered as the students gathered in the dining hall. "Now that we're all- Um.. Not.. All.. here..? Where's the Kagamine twins?"

Monokuma looked around for Rin and Ren but they weren't there.

Maki sighed when she heard Rin's name. "Hanayo, did she sleep in again?"

"Ah!" Hanayo gasped. "Rin-chan! I didn't wake up Rin-chan!" She panicked that she ditched Rin. She didn't even realize it!

"You're both hopeless..." Maki mumbled.

"I... I'm sorry! I'll run to Rin-chan!" She said.

"You better!" Monokuma sighed. He wasn't exactly patient.

"So that means Ren is still asleep?" Otoya wondered to himself. "If that's the case, I'll go wake him up."

"Nah, don't mind him," said Syo. "He'll wake up eventually."

Hanayo raced to the hallway. When she got to Rin's room, she found the door locked. She got worried. She banged on the door repeatedly and kept crying for her name.

There was no reply from Rin at all. Not anything was heard from the other side of the door. Not a shuffle, even the faintest of voices, none.

"Something... seems off," noticed Nozomi.

"..." Cecil held onto his pendant, unsure of what he's feeling. "I'm sure we're all tired but.. It shouldn't take too long to wake up with Monokuma's waking call.. I'll.. go check on them."

Cecil stood up and started making his way out of the dining hall.

"I'll go with you," volunteered Nozomi. "The cards are telling me... something happened," she mumbled.

"...I can also feel it, somehow.." Cecil looked down at his glowing pendant.

"..." Monokuma looked at Cecil and Nozomi. "You know, you two should inject me with your spiritual powers sometimes~" He never lets any opportunity pass up.

"...I'm sorry, Monokuma-san." Cecil politely interjected. "We should be going now, in case something is wrong." Cecil turned and walked away.

"Maybe next time, Monokuma," reassured Nozomi.

Hanayo kept on banging on the door. Tears fell from her eyes. If Rin knew that it was Hanayo, she would 2000% open the door.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Ah! G-guys! W-what are you doing here?"

Cecil begun walking through the halls. He walked considerately, making sure he wasn't leaving Nozomi behind. He soon found Hanayo in his line of sight but was worried as she looked frantic.

"Um.." he took time to remember her introduction and finally got her name, "Ha..na..yo?"

"Hanayo-chan?" Nozomi blurted out. Her name was easy to remember. "Is everything alright?"

She turned around to show them a tear-stained face filled with fright. "R-Rin-chan... S-she isn't answering t-the door!"

"What?!" Nozomi processed what Hanayo stuttered. "Are you sure she's not sleeping?"

"...With.. Such an intense banging, I doubt she's merely sleeping." Cecil gave a worried look.

"I-it can't be! She always wakes up when I'm the one making noise! Rin-chan!" She yelled.

Suddenly, she remembered the seven rules. One of them was "kill to graduate". She got worried that Rin was killed.

"..." Rin was awake the entire time. She would have opened the door with her typical grin but that wasn't something she could do right now. She could barely even move.

Monokuma run towards the hall, growing impatient as they took longer. "JUST UNLOCK IT AND PULL HER OUT OF THE ROOM-"

Monokuma said, and Monokuma did. The door opened, but not to a nice scene. Not at all.

"R-RIN-CHAN!? ARE YOU OKAY!?" Hanayo gasped.

"Quick! Let's go to the dining hall!" commanded Nozomi.

Cecil didn't, though. He ran into the room and begun checking on Rin. Her body had several stab wounds and cuts on her wrists and body. "Do we actually have time to go back there..?!" Cecil complained.

Nozomi realized something was wrong, and quickly joined Cecil.

"She's heavily wounded..!" Cecil worriedly stated. "This is bad..!"

"Oh no! We need to get her to the infirmary!" realized Nozomi.

"R-RIN-CHAN!" She started to pull Rin to the dining hall. She panicked. Hot tears crawled down her cheeks as she found out about Monokuma's timer. Cecil stopped Hanayo before she could, though.

"Aijima-kun, do you think you can carry her?" asked Nozomi.

Cecil didn't even reply and just carried Rin and remembered where the infirmary is, since they passed it on the way to the dorm. He ran in an almost impossible speed, leaving the two behind. Cecil made it in time to see that Monokuma had already prepared things in the infirmary. Cecil just begun to follow Monokuma's orders... It seems Rin will live.

Cecil exited the room as Monokuma told him to. He heard the door lock behind him and was worried. But from what he saw, it seems Monokuma was actually properly fixing Rin up. He leaned on the door, sighing. That was a close one.

* * *

Nozomi walked into the room with a relieved, yet tired look. It was rather obvious something happened.

"What happened?" Maki asked quickly. She was hoping Rin wasn't dead or anything.

When Hanayo arrived to the dining hall, she saw that everyone was is in a panic. Hanayo didn't have the courage to speak up to strangers.

"Hanayo, what happened?" Eli asked.

Hanayo mustered up all her courage to say, "U-umm... Rin-chan was... Wounded when we found her." Said Hanayo. Her eyes started to sparkle from the tears forming in her eyes. "She wasn't dead though..."

"Is she okay?!" Maki demanded. Rin was her close friend, and she wanted to know how she was doing.

"Rin-chan seemed okay. She was just wounded. Oh! And Cecil-kun is looking after her," said Hanayo. (N)

Honoka's heart almost jumped out when she heard that a junior was injured but was a bit put to ease when she was told she was fine. She has this really painful feeling she just couldn't shake off.

Umi spoke up, "Wasn't there someone else who hasn't awakened yet..?"

Kotori nodded in reply, Honoka's expression darkening at the mention.

"Yeah. He said that Ren guy was also still sleeping," Nico answered for her.

Syo sighed while adjusting his hat. "That stupid playboy. I'll go fetch him."

Honoka's expression didn't change. "I'll go with you." She volunteered. Obviously, she had no reason to but she felt the need to check for herself. To see if her feeling was right.

Syo just shrugged it off and let her join him. "Alright," he tried to remember her name. "Let's go, Kosaka-san."

She merely nodded and followed behind him.

Syo walked to the Ren's room in silence with Honoka trailing behind him. He barely knew her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her. "Are you okay?"

Honoka snapped out of her trance and gave him a bright smile, "Ah...! I'm sorry..! I was making the atmosphere gloomy there, huh.. But, yes! I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Syo knew she was putting on an act, but he let it slide. Soon, they were both standing in front of Ren's door. "Oi, wake up! Everybody is waiting for you! You're seriously going to get us all in trouble one day..."

"Umm..!" Honoka knocked a bit loudly, but not too loud, "I think we should really hurry back since Monokuma isn't exactly great when he's mad..." She remembered how Monokuma glared at them after pissing him off. She wasn't actually expecting an answer.

There was no answer at all from beyond the door.

Syo started to get impatient and started banging on the door. "Oi, Ren! Wake up! You can't let your little lambs wait!" he shouted. He remembered Ren was famous in their school for calling girls "Little Lambs."

There really was no reply. And this is where Honoka started to feel extremely uncomfortable. She held onto the knob, twisting it slightly.. Only to find out that it's unlocked. She looked at Syo for a moment, looking for a confirmation if she should open it.

Syo didn't hesitate. "Open it, Kosaka."

Honoka nodded, opening the door. What she saw... wasn't pleasant. Syo's eyes widened when he saw the scene.

What they saw was Ren, sitting against the wall, DEAD. Honoka couldn't stomach the scene she saw just now. She felt her head spinning, her vision growing fuzzy. Her legs were feelings weak. She soon found her consciousness leaving slowly.. until she lost it completely.

"KOSAKA!" Syo shouted. He was able to catch her, but the scene was too much for him. He was about to drop her. They needed to tell the others.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the two. It was Cecil. He noticed how Honaka seemed to be motionless. He was going to ask Syo about it as he reached the door but once he did, he saw a rather disturbing scene.

A chime was heard from every speaker in the entire building.

"A body has been found. The investigation will start shortly."

Umi felt herself shiver at the announcement. The announcement was very straightforward and wasn't going twist and turns. No. A body has been found. THE INVESTIGATION WILL START SHORTLY. It was clear.

Kotori felt extremely uncomfortable. There were currently three people who weren't in the room with them. This just means they can't be sure exactly who it was that was discovered.

Nico was still in disbelief. She didn't think anyone would actually follow through with that bear's game.

Maki flinched at the announcement. If somebody died, who was the victim? Perhaps it was that "Ren" person they were talking about. Or even Cecil who was separated for quite some time.

Otoya closed his eyes and thought for a while. Ren couldn't possibly be dead, right?

Umi and Kotori felt chills running down their spine. That announcement was made when there are five people, one of which is Honoka, outside of the dining hall and out of their sight. Umi immediately stood up, running out of the dining hall, followed by Kotori.

With a rather panicked look, Nico went after them shortly after. Before any of them could decide on where to check first, they heard a voice call out to them.

"Guys..! Over here!" Waving his arms in the air was Cecil, trying his best to get their attention.

"Guys! You're here!" shouted Syo. In his arms was an unconscious Honoka.

"What happened to her?" asked Otoya. He was worried about the orange-haired girl.

"She passed out when she saw the body," explained Syo. He tilted his head towards the crime scene, causing Otoya's eyes to focus on the scene in front of him.

"RIN-CHAN!" Hanayo dashed to the infirmary, not knowing that even someone else was killed. When she got there, she saw that nobody was there. She was given the impression that nobody cared for her best friend. Not to mention that the door was locked.

"RIN-CHAN!" she cried out her name once more.

Tokiya and Eli heard her cries. They ran to Hanayo as soon as possible. However, on the way there, on the corner of their eyes was the rest of the group that had gone out of the dining room.

The woman in the infirmary looked over the door, hearing strained cries from the other side. She sighed. Was it one of this girl's friends, she wondered. She went over to the door and unlocked it, pulling the girl into the infirmary. She immediately locked the door afterwards, not planning on having anyone else.

* * *

Maki ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached the dorms, she saw the entire group, except for a few, crowding around Ren's body. She pushed through all of them before kneeling down to examine the body.

The red-head ordered everybody to stay away from the body while she inspected it. It was rather obvious that he was stabbed and sliced, but the part that disturbed her was his face. His eyes were pulled out, making him unrecognizable.

Umi and Kotori we're worried about the body but they were more worried about Honoka's condition. Seeing their cheery friend in such a state was a horrible sight. Umi protectively took her from Syo's arms.

Cecil went over to Maki. He made sure he was just far enough not to bother her but at least close enough to get a good look at the body.

Cecil felt his stomach curling the longer he looked at Ren's body. For a couple of strangers, there seems to be a lot of anger involved in the way he was attacked. To the point of making him barely recognizable.

Nico couldn't even look. She followed as Maki said and stayed away from the body. Seeing that tall guy being hit by harpoons was hard enough to carry but now, this?

Umi had her eye fixiated on Cecil and Maki to make sure they weren't doing anything suspicious. It may not have her full attention but she held Honoka tightly, not feeling like letting go.

Kotori silently sat beside Umi, hands holding Honoka's.

As Maki finished the examination, she finally noticed the passed out girl in Umi's arms.

"Sonoda-san, you should bring her to a bed or something. That's in case she wakes up," she advised.

Umi nodded, putting all her training to the test. In her training as the heir of their Dojo, she was quite strenuous. She carried Honoka and decided to head to the unconscious girls dorm room. Use your imagination.

Cecil turned to Maki and opened his mouth. He was hesitating for a moment but decided to ask away. "Can you confirm exactly how he died?"

"The cause of death is obviously being stabbed or sliced to death, but I don't think this was a normal murder," Maki stated.

"What do you mean it isn't a normal murder?" asked a curious Syo.

"Well, there was no need to pull his eyes out or ruin his face. In other words, the person that killed him was rather... angry, I guess, "she deduced.

* * *

Despite seeing the group in the corners of their eyes, they just ran towards the screams that sounded more fearful.

When they got there, she wasn't there. Nobody was there. Eli tried knocking on the door, and Tokiya was brave enough to try smashing the door. But none of those methods worked. The stayed for quite some time, trying all they could to open the door or to at least check if someone was inside. All their efforts failed.

Hanayo opened the door of the infirmary. As she did, a yellow haired girl with a ponytail fell on the floor probably because she tried knocking down the door.

"Ouch..." Eli whined. When she got herself up, her eyes made contact with Rin's lifeless eyes.

"What...? Another one has been murdered...?" Tokiya exclaimed.

Hanayo was confused about his comment. "Another o- AH!"

Tokiya suddenly grabbed Hanayo's hand and ran off to where the others were.

"H-hey! Don't leave me alone here!" Eli yelled.

They sped up, but before they got too far, the three were stopped short in their tracks when another announcement rang through out the school building.

"A body has been found. The investigation will continue."

Maki flinched at the announcement. Another person... died? As she attempted to process the information, she suddenly remembered Hanayo stating that Rin was injured. Her stomach flipped at the possibility that Rin was dead.

She ran to the infirmary, not caring if anybody saw her.

Cecil felt everything turn upside down. That second announcement. That second announcement could only mean one thing. There was only one other person that could've been it. As he was trying to think about the possibilities, Maki suddenly ran off, and with instincts, ran after her.

That other body must be...!

Tokiya was running towards Ren's room while holding Hanayo's hand. Eli was lagging behind.

"DAREKA TASUKETEEEEEE"

On their way there, Eli, who has now taken the lead in running, bumped with Cecil right before turning the corner.

"Ow...!" Cecil stumbled back a little. His eyes immediately shut on the register of the pain. He opened his eyes to see the three, is attention more onto the girl who bumped into her. "Ah..! Are you alright?"

He was indeed to some point worried about the blonde. But his mind immediately swapped over to Rin. "Ah..! About the second announcement..!"

Maki's full attention shifted to Cecil. He knew something about the second announcement, and it started to get her interest. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something.

* * *

 _ **Hi again! Sorry to bother you when you just finished the chapter. Just a little reminder; The first murder is brought to you by your's truly, Prof. Descriptions of the bodies and condition of the crime scene have been decided by me. You won't have the chance to see it but I have prepared various pictures of evidences and Monokuma files for N.Y.A and Ghost to solve the case with. PLEASE DO SEND THEM YOUR REGARDS AND MAYBE HELP THEM SO IT DOESN'T GO DOWNHILL FROM HERE~! Thank you~! *Also, please remember to despair~***_


	3. Chapter 2 Extras Cecil with Syo

_**Extra;; Why did Cecil exit from Syo's room?**_

A gentle knock was heard on Syo's door.

Syo groggily stood up and walked towards the door. He had cried himself to sleep that night.

"Who's there?" he said while opening the door.

"It's.. Me. " Cecil greeted, tackling Syo into the room.

HE QUICKLY CLOSED THE DOOR.

"ACK" Syo stumbled back a bit but managed to keep his balance.

The boy smiled sheepishly, "Did I wake you up? " he smiled innocently.

"What the heck, dude?! You scared the heck out of me!" Syo slightly raised his voice. "And yes, you did!"

"Sorry! You seemed really down yesterday so I thought maybe I could do something…" Cecil gave him a gentle look, worried about his state.

"Oh, that..." he said sadly. He tried pushing the memories of the harpoons stabbing Natsuki out of his mind, but it didn't work.

"Sorry for reminding you but, if you need to talk, I can always listen. " he smiled.

He smile gently. "Thanks, but I don't really want to talk about it..."

"That's also fine." he didn't drop the smile. "Sorry for being rough so early in the morning."

"It's no problem! I guess I just can't move on..."

"I'd be worried if you did."

"Huh?" Syo was entirely confused by now.

"Not getting over means.. He's that important to you. And I admire a friend like that." Cecil's smile changed to a more slight and kind one.

Syo looked away in embarrasment. This kid was sharp.

"Well, shouldn't we be heading out?"

"Thanks, kid. Oh, I'm Syo by the way."

"Cecil. Nice to meet you!" -

 _Cecil exited Syo's room with a rather happy smile, feeling a tad bit more cheerful now. He went ahead and walked to the dining hall. Syo soon exited his room, and caught up to Cecil. When they were near each other, he started ruffling the (taller) boy's hair and talking to him._

* * *

 ** _Short notice about extra chapters; they're usually short and private conversations between characters that only those chosen characters and their role-players know about. In this case, N.Y.A(Syo) and I, Prof.(Cecil), role-played this privately and Ghost will only find about it if we either show her the conversation or once it's published._**


	4. Chapter 2 Extras Infirmary with Cecil

_**Extra;; What happened before Cecil returned to the dorms?**_

* * *

"FF-kun." Monokuma exited the infirmary, shaking his head. "I tried to do something about it but she's lost too much blood. Can't do anything, really."

Cecil's expression darkened at the sudden remark made by the bear. He felt the bear was being insincere and probably did it on purpose but he calmed himself, entering the infirmary.

"...Hoshizora.." He silently called out the name of the girl who laid there, lifeless. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

It was silence between him and Rin until-

"Um.." the door opened, a woman appearing before him. "I'm sorry but.. Is that.. Hoshizora.. Rin-san..?"

"..Eh?" he just stared. "Who are you..?"

"That's not exactly important at the moment." she simply dismissed, closing the door behind her and going to check on Rin.

"Um..! I'm not sure you should be touching the body.." he saw that she was just about to touch the body and stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Er.. Cecil..kun..?" the woman looked at him for a moment. "I have a feeling you should go to the dorms."

"Eh..? Why is that?" he tilted his head but she didn't answer. He refused to let go of her hand until he got an answer.

"I'm telling you," the woman narrowed her eyes, "You should go to the dorms. Doing that is more important that this."

"But..!" he was about to retort once more but he felt like she had far more authority with the look she was giving and decided to let go of her. He decided to just follow her, going to the dorms. -

 _Footsteps could be heard approaching the two. It was Cecil. He noticed how Honoka seemed to be motionless. He was going to ask Syo about it as he reached the door but once he did, he saw a rather disturbing scene._


	5. Chapter 2 Extras Infirmary with Hanayo

_**Extra;; What happened when Hanayo was pulled into the infirmary?**_

* * *

"I'm sorry for suddenly pulling you here." She apologized with a worried look. She looked over at the curtain behind her, the one covering this.. 'Rin' person. "I thought it would be best if this is something you'd have to see alone."

"Huh? W-what...?" Hanayo was, in all her being, confused. She didn't particularly feel threatened by the woman but being pulled in was quite unsettling.

Hanayo just pushed the curtain away in all her force only to fond the most horrifying discovery she has ever made. It wasn't an insect, it wasn't a child's favorite toy broken, but it was a human soul precious to her... Just lying there. Not moving as she were lifeless.

She was as good as dead. No, she IS dead.

The woman worriedly looked at the girl, concerned for how she was going to take everything that was being thrown at her. She turned to the girl, putting two comforting hands on her shoulders with only silence as her offering.

Hanayo recognized the effort from the girl and respected it. She was so engrossed in her good, bad, fun, and boring memories with Rin that she didn't even care about those that are more interested in Ren's corpse.

She didn't care. She only thought of the last words being spilled out of Rin's mouth the night before. She only thought about the days they were happy.

Those memories will never happen again...

The woman turned the girl to face her. Making sure she stops looking at the body of her friend. "Are you going to break down? I'm wishing you won't. Because I'm pretty sure that's the last thing Hoshizora wants you to be doing."

Hanayo held back her tears after hearing that. Believing that Rin will be in peace now, tears of joy cone running down he face as she wishes her to be happy in Heaven, the place she deserves to be in.

The woman smiled, tightening her hold on the girls shoulder to give a reassuring squeeze. "Don't you have someone else you hold dear among this group? Someone important to both you and Hoshizora?"

"You shouldn't be idle here. I think you should be with the others. " she signaled for Hanayo to make her leave.

"Okay... Thank you for telling me everything..."

Before leaving, Hanayo gave the girl a hug with tears crawling down her round cheeks.

She left for the others. -

 _Hanayo opened the door of the infirmary. As she did, a yellow haired girl with a ponytail fell on the floor probably because she tried knocking down the door._


End file.
